


With Words Strung Together: Pondering with Grace

by Orockthro



Series: POI Fanart [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orockthro/pseuds/Orockthro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of Grace for Sarcasticsra's "With Words Strung Together" fic, part of her "Lost and Found" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Words Strung Together: Pondering with Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Words Strung Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974245) by [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/pseuds/sarcasticsra). 



> Thank you to Sarcasticsra, for writing such a lovely Grace that I had to draw her.


End file.
